


Bathing an Archangel

by nathyfaith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Samsquatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is back, but not in his best shape, so it's time for the Samsquatch to safe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathing an Archangel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone!  
> First Sabriel story here, I really hope you enjoy it.   
> Reviews and kudos are always welcome ;)

Art Fic.  
[Sabriel Day 8](http://sazzypantz.deviantart.com/art/Sabriel-Day-8-386017147) by [SazzyPantz](http://sazzypantz.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)

 

It was just another normal day in the Winchester family. Well, since the angels had fallen everything was a bit eerie, but they were managing as well as possible.  
  
Cas was busy reading over another book. Dean shook his head in amusement, while he entered the kitchen. So far, they hadn't found anything that could bring the angel’s mojo back.  
  
Sam left his room moments later, with a book in front of his face just like Cas.   
  
“Oh, for the love of God. Could you both at least eat, instead of devouring a book?” Cas and Sam exchanged looks before closing their books, moving into the kitchen so the three of them could have a cup of coffee. They are engrossed in a conversation about one of the things Sam found in the book he was previously consulting, when a ruffle of wings is heard at the same moment an ado.  
  
“What was that?” Quizzed Dean, pulling the sword out while they walked back at the so called living room of the bunker, which constantly served as the research room as well. Kevin showed up on the stairs, a look of pure shock on his face. Before Sam could hold  Castiel’s arms back, he ran to the figure on the floor. Sam registered a moment later exactly what his mortal eyes were seeing. Enormous, long, feathery, stained golden wings were enveloping a being.   
  
“Gabriel!”   
  
“Cassie?” He called. “A lil’ help here, would’ya?” Kevin and Dean were wearing dumb, astonished faces.   
  
“Is just me or everyone is seeing his wings?” Sam questioned, literally endearing the archangel’s wings.   
  
“You can see it?” Gabriel asked, his voice low as Castiel helped him up. “This shouldn't happen.” He stated, leaning in his brother's arms for support.   
  
“Good morning, Moose, Asshat, Cas, and prophet, how is...” Crowley says holding groceries in both arms as he enters the bunker, the nicknames remained, but now they were spoken with care. He’s closing the door when he feels strong hands on his neck and chocolate honey eyes staring at him. “How dare you?!” Gabriel’s voice is now threatening, his eyes white with power and wings in full protective mood, Sam runs to separate them both. He touches Gabriel wings carefully and the archangel shivers, letting his hands fall from the ex-demon. In a very Castiel look alike way, Gabriel turned his face to meets Sam, he is frowning and his eyes are speaking volumes, Sam smiles trying to give comfort to him and for a second glance away to see Crowley massaging his own neck, shaking his head in knowledge and breathing, seconds before saying his piece of mind, as if he had a soft spot for the younger Winchester, heck he did, but God forbid him from not saying anything in his favor:  
  
“The heck happened while I was out? 35 minutes and we have a freaking archangel in here! I’m not trying to hurt them you feathery bitch, they are my friends. I swear you hurt the Moose and you will have a chat with me.” He said grumpily, grabbing whatever had fallen to the floor while the archangel had him up against the wall. “Freaking unbelievable..” He murmured under his breath.  
  
“I don’t understand, Samsquatch,” Gabriel said instinctively putting his wings around his body, which caused Sam to move a bit to the side and Crowley to duck and descend the stairs while doing it. He noticed Dean and Kevin still looking like the cat had eaten their tongues.  
  
“Gabriel, we thought you were dead. I mean look at yourself, brother.” Said Castiel from his sitting place.  
  
Sam had been able to calm the archangel and take him back to the living room.  
  
He stared down at his wings, a pure look of horror crossed his face. “Castiel, why can I not hear you?”  
  
“Metatron has cast all of the angels out of Heaven,” Castiel said, sadness in his voice.  
  
“He WHAT?!” Gabriel moved from Sam’s touch, missing the contact far more than he should. Of course, the kid had no idea that wings were erogenous zones for angels, but he wasn’t gonna comment that little fact in front of everyone.  
  
“We don’t even know how you got here. I mean the place is supposed to be sealed off from everything!” Dean said.  
  
“I was looking for Cassie. I guess with my power still messy it took me right up to him. Though it makes no sense if he has no grace. Perhaps, Sam?” Gabriel asked.  
  
“Yeah?” He murmured, dumbfounded.  
  
“What exactly did I miss?”   
  
The five occupants of the house simply sighed. Crowley smiles before saying -  “In a nutshell?”  
  
Making a gesture with his left hand he starts “Well, you missed the party of ‘Samifer’ taking Michael and Lucifer to the cage, some Castiel shit of becoming a God and swallowing the Leviathans, the Leviathans themselves, and of course the Trials of the Tablets.”  
  
“Leviathans, Tablets, SAMIFER?!” Gabriel had close his eyes while shaking his head in complete denial.   
  


“Yeah, where did you take that one from?” Asked Dean annoyed.

  
“I’m sorry, it just came to me. Plus Lucifer was wearing your brother’s body.”  
  
“You said YES?” Gabriel questioned extremely angry at Sam, but Sam didn't move. He just stood completely still studying the archangel’s face. “It was the only way! He had just killed Cas and Bobby right in front of my eyes, I had the chance for a minute and I was not going to lose it, Gabriel. I was not dragging both of my brothers to Hell with me, it pains us that Adam’s still there.”  
  
Gabriel calmed down and sighed, the pain showed in Sam’s face making his heart ache.   
  
“You need a shower...” Started the younger Winchester “You have blood stains, mud and gosh knows what else in your wings. I can barely see their color.”  
  
“They are golden, sallow and brown; are my feathers really that dirty?” Gabriel asked, pouting a little.   
  
“Oh lord, give me patience..” Said Sam shaking his head fondly “Come on you big trickster, I’ll help with the bath thing.” Gabriel seemed puzzled, Castiel rapidly said “It’s okay Gabriel, Sam has helped me as well. Dean classifies it as a chick-flick moment, and Sam deals better with emotions than him, apparently.”  
  
“He’s your angel, Sam.” Dean voiced grabbing a book.   
  
“Yeah, sure. But as far as I’m concerned Cas is yours, and I had to teach him how to bathe anyways.” Sam replied.  
His brother was suddenly speechless, while Crowley, Kevin, and Gabriel wore devious smiles on their faces.   
  
“Fine Sam, show me the way.” Spoke Gabriel, his wings caressing the floor. He was tired, but he was also curious, why had he felt safe with Sam’s warm hand touching his wings? Was he indeed that interested in the younger boy?  
  
Sam walked a long corridor, climbed two sets of stairs and entered in one of the many rooms in the bunker, this one with a large bathtub in the bathroom.  
  
“Fine, I’ll run the water. Feel free to strip, I won’t look.” Gabriel wasn't sure if he felt relieved by the fact that he was being treated as a small child if he felt insecure in front of the young boy with the enormous heart, or ashamed by the simple fact that a millennium-old archangel would need the help of a young human soul. He wrapped his wings around his body after undressing. His eyes found Sam's back, and he was touching the water to make sure it was the right temperature.   
  
“Okay, I think this is good, wanna check it to make sure?” Sam asks, a smile on his face.  
  
“I trust you.”  
  
“Oh, I’ll be right back.” Gabe entered the bathtub and relaxed waiting for Sam to get back. He wondered what he might be needing now when Sam entered the bathroom again, holding some towels, shampoo, conditioner, liquid soap, a bath sponge and a beautiful silver bowl. He hung the towels and displayed the things he needed near where Gabriel was.  
  
“How is the water?”   
  
“Quite fine actually. Hmm, what should I do?”  
  
Sam eyed him as if that was a ridiculous question but again grinned at him.  
  
“Just stay there. I’ll work on your hair first, looks like we will have to wash it at least twice to get all the dirt out. Then I’ll work on the wings. That part might take some time, I’m not sure if I’m really the best person to help you with it...” Sam trailed off, grabbing the bowl and filling it with water.  
  
With care, Sam wet Gabriel’s hair before taking some shampoo in his hands and massaging it through the archangel’s hair. For Gabriel it was intimate and kind, Sam though was simply distracted by the task itself. He rinsed Gabe’s hair, his left hand in front off his eyes making sure the spume wouldn't reach them, before repeating the process. After shampooing him, it was time for the conditioner. Sam wasn't sure if the archangel used it at all, but he knew that long hair needed it. Dean might mock him, saying he’s acting like a girl, but Sam knew that like himself Dean used his conditioner as well. Hell if the older Winchester would ever admit it, though.   
  
“Sam?” Gabriel said, getting the boy’s attention. For the third time, he was putting his own hair in place, as it kept falling on his face and entering his eyes, distracting him.  
  
“Hmm, here.” Said Gabriel, extending a green hairclip that he had made from thin air. “So it won’t fall back in your face, you Giant.”  
  
“Thanks, Gabe!” Sam smiled, putting the hair-clip on the left side of his face where the hair was falling more. “Okay, now that this is taken care of, let’s move to the wings. Tell me if I hurt you in any way, alright? It’s my first time doing something like this.”  
  
“I’m cool. Still thinking on the things Crowley said. The Trials, that’s why you can see my wings, Samuel. I know for a reason, that if you had completed the Trials, you wouldn't be here. I also know you aren't at full capacity, you seem weak, but pure. Pure enough to see my wings. I’m glad they were able to stop you, though.” Gabriel said Sam had started rubbing his left up wing. There was six of them in total, and suddenly the archangel noticed how the human seemed completely happy with washing, mopping and rinsing the wings. Without really meaning to Gabriel let his guard down, which made it possible for him to hear Sam’s thoughts.  
  
_“I can’t believe it, I’m actually washing an archangel’s wing! Never in a million years did I ever think I might do this. God forbid Gabriel ever know I have a crush going on for him. That would give Dean so much to talk about.”_    
  
Gabriel suddenly felt his body heat from the thoughts and the boy’s touch. Pretending to be grumpy, he closed his eyes for a moment, his cheeks, ear and shoulders blushing. He managed a look to Sam, that now had his eyes sealed and a big smiled on his face, he was working on Gabriel’s last right wing now, and soon the bath would be over.   
  
“I know is a lot to take in.” Sam said “I’m still healing. We have all of the angels walking on earth, lost and afraid. we have no one else to help, except what you've seen downstairs. We have you now, but I don’t know how much you can EVEN help us.” He looked tired, but not desperate.  
  
“Okay, I’m done here. I’ll go get the towels.”  
  
“No need.” Gabriel left the bathtub, and enveloping his wings around his body he used his mojo for drying and dressing. Sam was left speechless while holding a towel.  
  
“Now, now Sammy boy. You were giving me a run for my money. All those gentle touches, all those unappropriated thoughts...” The archangel said walking closer to the younger hunter, now looking more like a deer got in the lights. “We will have a lot of work to do, Sammy-boy, but right now I just wanna thank you.”  
  
Gabriel was inches from Sam’s body, the hunter felt his throat dry and subconsciously licked his lips.   
  
“Come on, don’t do that.”  He said to Sam even closer now, close enough that Sam could feel his breath on his face. It smelled like something sweet and welcoming. Before Sam could acknowledge, the much smaller and also much stronger man had one of his hands on Sam’s waist while the other cupped the hunter’s face.

Sam could feel his heart beating uncontrollably in his chest, his breathing was rushed and Gabriel simply smiled before claiming his lips in a sweet kiss.   
  
Sam took seconds before responding to the kiss, bringing Gabriel closer to him. The archangel kissed him hungrily and without meaning it pulled his hair a bit, taking the green hair-clip he had given the boy earlier. Laughing he broke the kiss, staring at Sam for a long moment.   
  
“Thank you for the bath, Samuel. It was very entertaining. We should do it again sometime, and perhaps you should get a bit more involved. You must be a very passionate lover, I have no doubt.” And with another quick kiss on Sam’s lips, the archangel was gone.  
  
Gabriel stood outside the bathroom door, noticing Sam probably thought he was gone, he opened the door and said: “Are you coming or not, bucko?”


End file.
